


A Little Extra Help

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff and Smut, Jason and Dick are parents, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Jason Todd, Original Child Character - Thomas, Post Mpreg, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: After a long and challenging courtship, Jason and Dick have finally settled down as new parents. It's tough. It's hard, but the two love their new life regardless. The only problem happens to be that Jason's body may be going a bit overboard in the post-pregnancy hormone haze.-----Omega Jason Week Day 8: Free Day





	A Little Extra Help

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

“Hey Dickie, are you busy?” Jason’s tired voice drew Dick away from his case files. He turned around to see his mate, a small smile spreading at the tired look in his eyes.

The recent birth of their son had been hectic and admittedly, Dick hadn’t been fully prepared. He felt a bit guilty that Jason had to step up and do a lot of the work. “What’s up, babe? Thomas in bed?”

Jason let out an exhausted breath. He slumped a little against the door frame. Dick’s smile softened as he turned around completely in his desk chair. A pat of his lap brought Jason over to him. Jason straddled his legs, settling in his lap as his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Dick pressed his nose in under Jason’s jaw. He breathed in the vanilla scent of his omega with just a hint of a milky smell clinging to his skin. He smelled the lingering scent of their baby boy from where he had been fed and put to bed.

“Yeah, he’s in bed. Thankfully he sleeps as deeply as you do.” Jason sighed. He nuzzled into Dick’s hair taking comfort in having his alpha so near.

Their life together had started off rocky. From Jason’s dramatic rise as Red Hood to his eventual, hesitant return to the family, the path had been turbulent. Even now he stood on shaky ground when it came to some of the pack – especially when their two year long secret affair came out with Jason’s pregnancy. Both alpha and omega brought heavy baggage to their union. What started out as hate fell into something more. Now they were bound to each other with a child of their own. They had both sacrificed with the birth of their son. Jason had given up his title as Red Hood, devoting himself to ensuring their son grew up as normal as possible. Dick had cut back in his own vigilante work to support his new family.

The family was still on the fence about them, but Dick wouldn’t trade his new found happiness without a fight. He fought for Jason. He wasn’t going to let Bruce’s disapproval take him away.

“He didn’t put up too much of a fuss with feeding?” Dick’s breath was hot and moist against Jason’s skin.

He let out a sigh, relaxing more into Dick. “No, not really, but um...I’m...”

“What is it babe?” Dick purred comfortingly. Jason buried his face in Dick’s hair mumbling an answer. Dick pulled back gently pushing Jason back. He caught sight of a slight blush and the glint of teal eyes as he looked down. “Hey, what’s wrong. You can talk to me about anything, you know that.”

Jason sighed. He reached up to rub absently at his chest. “Thomas is eating his fill, but I still end up with excess and those pumps hurt. I hate having to use them.”

“Ah, Jay.” Dick felt his gentle smile grow a little sharper. His eyes grew a little hungrier. He trailed his hand up from Jason’s thigh fleeting over his stomach that still held some fat from pregnancy and up to cup his swelled chest. He grinned at the soft moan that fell from Jason’s lips.

“Dickie,” Jason panted softly. He keened when Dick squeezed slightly. Dick’s eyes fell to the small darkening spot on the shirt. Dick leaned up to lightly nip Jason’s throat. A louder moan fell from his throat.

“Let me help you.” Dick nudged Jason off his lap so he could stand as well. Jason melded to his side, pressing his face into Dick’s throat to inhale his scent. The omega’s mothering, gentle scent took on a sweeter scent. It called to Dick’s inner alpha – a side effect of a natural omega giving birth. Designer omegas didn’t have it, but natural omegas fall into a strange half heat after giving birth. It wasn’t very noticeable in everyday life, but at times like this Dick felt swamped with hormones.

Those flooding instincts drove Dick to slip Jason into his arms, glad that Jason’s bulk had vanished with months of omega pregnancy hormones. Jason didn’t fight it like he would have years ago. He wouldn’t have let anyone see this weaker vulnerable side of himself. He still didn’t let people see him like this, didn’t let anyone see him as a weak omega, but when in the safety of his home, Dick saw the truth. He saw Jason.

Dick carried Jason into their bedroom and laid him out over the bed. Jason stretched out, legs falling open as Dick slipped between them. He reached up to run his fingers through his alpha’s dark hair. Dick smiled down at him, his hands fishing under Jason’s loose shirt. He pushed the shirt up and over his head leaving bare his scars. Dick dropped his lips to kiss those scars. He could feel the heat coming off of his mate. The scent of slick was already filling the air. Jason’s thighs were slowly being coated in response to his alpha’s touch.

Jason sucked in a harsh breath when Dick cupped his swelled pecs, fingers gently massaging the sore area. Dick’s fingers worked around the edge, his eyes falling to the swollen nipples leaking milk. Dick layered over Jason’s body, pinning his hips down with his weight. They both groaned at the friction between their legs. Dick ducked his head, lapping at sore nipples. Jason’s groan turned into a high keen. He tossed his head back moaning softly when Dick sealed his lips around the hard bud. He ran his tongue over swollen skin before using his hand to put steady pressure against Jason. 

“F-fuck, Dick.” Jason moaned. He wasn’t able to arch his back with Dick’s weight over him, but he tried. He pressed up against Dick. 

Dick smiled. A little further pressure and there was a burst of surprisingly sweet liquid. Jason moaned, relaxing against the pillows. Relief flooded through him as the aching pressure subsided. Dick licked and sucked, drinking down Jason’s milk. He kneaded Jason’s breast to encourage more. His hips rocked against Jason’s in response to the pheromones released by the omega. He drank until the flow of milk subsided. Jason was given a moment to breathe before Dick switched over to his other nipple.

He worked steadily to relieve Jason. While his mouth was busy with Jason’s chests, his hips worked against Jason’s. Arousal grew between them both until Dick was pulling off Jason’s nipple and tearing off his pants. Jason scrambled to shuck his own off. He wrapped his legs around Dick and pulled him back down when he thought his mate was taking too long. Dick fell back onto the bed, reaching down to guide himself in. Instinct and desire took over as they became alpha and omega

The cries of an infant woke the pair two hours later. Dick groaned as he rolled over to cover his head. Jason sighed kicking at Dick.

“What?” Dick growled.

“Not feeding time. Not my duty.” Jason grumbled. Dick growled, but anther kick from his mate had him getting up to take care of their kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
